


Dungeon Crawl

by NudorahRex



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ass Play, BDSM, Cameras, Dominance, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Painplay, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Spanking, Torture, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudorahRex/pseuds/NudorahRex
Summary: Commission for Kuro Kann.In the middle of a training exercise with VR dives, the Major finds her virtual space hijacked from a mysterious and sadistic hacker. Subject to their whims, she traverses a virtual dungeon custom built to subject her to dark sexual desires.
Kudos: 9





	1. Level One

**Author's Note:**

> New territory for me! I'm not often one for more hardcore tastes but I've done my best to do this idea justice.

The Major wasn't all too fond of dives. Emptying from her shell into cyberspace brought up a lot of difficult ideas to the forefront of her mind, ones that she grappled with enough outside of work. Yet, work did demand its use at times and she would rather take precautions that incidents on the job be avoided if at all possible. Any number of awful things could happen to someone on the internet, and that was without exposing the very essence of your consciousness to it. Especially for Kusanagi, given that her 'ghost' was all she had.

It was those disturbing possibilities in mind that she elected to take some extra training with the technology. She approached the setup, hooked into an isolated dummy server for safe practice. A physical private area was nice, so getting a private digital area to mess around in would make for a good environment. With no one to bother her, her schedule clear for the first time in a while, she prepped herself for a long practice run. She had to turn down an invitation from Ran, which she did feel bad about. Unfortunate timing. Sometimes work came first, even in the off hours.

After clearing her head, Motoko plugged in and began the dive. She left her body behind and descended into the sparse virtual space, a barebones digital playground. It was plain and boring, and it would get the job done. Exactly what she needed. The Major started with basic movement, getting used to moving around in a virtual approximation of her shell. She didn't do this often, so it took a few minutes to get in sync with her new senses. When she felt she had a solid grasp on the fundamentals of cyberspace movement, it was time to move on to a basic course she had programmed for her. She made her way to a black portal in the white cube wall, and jumped in.

She was expecting to find a basic firewall in a small room, one that would replace itself each time it was breached with a new flaw to search for. Safe and relaxing practice. What she got was a black void. Her concern was at first limited to the idea that there might've been a simple issue in her setup that was overlooked and she'd have to plug out and redo the thing to get her training to load in right. That specific concern was quashed and replaced with a far more alarming one when the void went red, and she found herself falling through the air to what looked like some kind of maze.

She froze up, trying to remember how to get herself out of this thing. Something was going wrong, very wrong, and she needed to get out and call for help. The process for it escaped her, constantly at the tip of her mind and pulled away as soon as she tried to grasp it. She shut her eyes and tried to focus entirely on her inner thoughts, thinking that she could focus if she ignored the menacing virtual surroundings. That's when she saw it. When she shut her eyes, instead of the darkness one would expect, she saw a pixelated rendition of a bull's head with symbols below it in a stylized form of English.

_M1N0T4UR_

Her space had been hacked. This wasn't some crazy glitch, this was a malicious attack on her at her most vulnerable. The Major opened her eyes and saw the ground rapidly approach. She steeled herself, and landed in the middle of a maze of blood red walls and pitch black floors. Unharmed as far as her senses would tell her, she looked around for any kind of clue as to what exactly her attacker was getting at. There was no direction, nothing indicative of where she would need to go. So, after calming herself she picked a direction and simply began to move. She kept a lookout for any kind of structural weakness, running through all her previous dive experiences in her head. Kusanagi spotted a crude door in one of the walls, and after what felt like miles of identical walls she grimaced and decided to check it out.

Inside was a smaller ornate room, with cushioned walls and a door at the other end. There was a couch and with a nightstand next to it, and a painting of that bull's head she saw when she closed her eyes. Without much else to go on, Motoko tried the other door and found it locked. She sighed and looked around for some kind way to get through it. Going by VR rules, probably anything other than a key. Her first thought was to check behind the painting, so she stepped over to it and grabbed the frame. She hissed at the zap of a small shock that hit her fingers the moment they came into contact with it.

“Why don't you sit down, Major?” A voice spoke from the painting, distorted and deep in pitch.

“I'll stand, thanks. Who are you?” Kusanagi glared at the painting, and curled her hands into fists.

“A very big fan.” The voice replied, with a dark chuckle.

“Tell me what you're doing and why. Now.” The Major refused to humor whoever this was.

“I'll be glad to. As soon as you sit down.”

Motoko crossed her arms. The hacker seemed insistent on getting her in that couch, and only a fool would relent to that. She stood her ground, and studied her surroundings. The painting's little electric shock earlier clearly showed that objects in this simulation could be booby-trapped. The couch likely had harsher surprises in it than a small zap. Some kind of sensory overload or a sudden eruption of ropes and straps to keep her tied down. She smiled.

“Given that I'm still alive, you either can't kill me in here or won't. If you're looking to be a sadist, I guarantee you'll find me a tough nut to crack. I can take any abuse you can hope to muster in stride. And targeting me personally will put you on the radar of some of the deadliest people in Japan. By the time you're found and stopped, I'll have barely broken a sweat.” She sounded confident, superior, ready to laugh in the face of her little intruder.

“Oh trust me, I know. But if you're going to be stubborn, let's at least have some fun.”

A screeching sound came from her side, and Motoko turned to see the wall opposite of the door begin to tear open. Digital artifacts flew off the entrance being torn in it, and revealed a large black room with a grid square pattern on the floor. At the other end of it was another door. The grids on the floor began to flash white in a showy wave from one side of the room to another, before the door at the other end opened into a portal similar to the one she'd entered this labyrinth with to begin with.

“What are you playing at?” The Major side eyed the painting.

“It's a game. At the end of the room, a portal back to the dummy server. Most of the squares are trapped with my favorite surprise, and the remaining ones form a safe path. Figure out the path, earn your freedom and come arrest me at your leisure.” The voice was calm and collected, too bemused for Kusanagi's taste.

“You expect me to just believe you? No thanks. I think I'll wait out your crap in blissful boredom.” She scoffed, and turned around to exit back into the maze.

When she turned around and gripped the doorknob, a shock went into her body. Not the annoying zap that got her to recoil from the painting, but a jolt to another part of her senses. A wave of pressure from her hand right down to her crotch. Caught off guard, Motoko couldn't help but let out an embarrassingly soft yelp. The door disappeared, leaving a blank wall and the pressure around her loins built up as her virtual body was rocked by a sudden rewrite in the code. She fell to her knees, and grasped herself before noticing two white apparatuses stuck to her pelvis.

“You didn't even let me get to the best part, _**Motoko.**_ ” The voice stretched her name out, and resounded in her head. “Did you forget? This is my world. I have complete control over your sensory experience.”

Kusanagi shivered, and inspected the things at her crotch. She grit her teeth. Vibrators, stuck to her body and unable to pried off. This was high-level control, far beyond just putting her in a scary room. Whoever this was knew her as something other than “the hot cyborg from Section 9” and had a greater reach than she'd given them credit for. Maybe openly mocking them wasn't the best idea, but the Major wasn't about to show any more weakness than she had to. She stood up, defiantly.

“Good. Now try to walk the path, and trust that I'll keep my word. If I don't, it's not like your situation will be any worse.” The voice managed a smug tone through all the distortion.

Kusanagi frowned, and walked forward. “You just made sure you'll be regretting this ten times more with that little stunt.”

“Regret a sight like this? I can't imagine. Walk that tight ass through my game.”

The Major grunted in disdain at the comment, but walked into the black room nonetheless. If it was a game the hacker wanted, they'd soon learn that she didn't like to play nice. Her first step onto a grid square was met with a flash of the squares around her glowing bright into different colors. A color above the door at the other end briefly lit up, before shutting down. She glanced down, and saw the grids fade back into their standard color. She saw which one had matched the color by the door, and pointed at it before deliberately stepping on a different one in an act of petty defiance.

The square she stepped on flashed white, and Kusanagi immediately regretted her decision as the vibrators around her labia activated. She attempted to simply bear with it, breathing out her nose as waves of unwanted pleasure went up her body. After a torturous few minutes, the vibrators turned off and the colored light at the door activated once again. She made sure to focus on it, and was thrown when it suddenly began to rapidly change. From red to green to yellow to blue to red again to orange to pink to, was that magenta? Motoko lost track of the colors flashing quickly, and suddenly the entire floor of the room lit up with an array of colors.

“Hold on, what the hell is this?” She called out, knowing that damned hacker was watching.

“It's a simple memory game, Major. Someone working your job must have a sharp mind, right?” The distorted voice teased back, and she growled before studying the colors on the floor.

They faded quickly, and Kusanagi grimaced. She'd remembered the beginning sequence at the door, but anything beyond was a blur. She couldn't discern any kind of pattern to it, and she wasted precious time that she could have spent on noting down as much information as she could yelling at her captor. Played right into their hands. At the least, she knew the start of the path. The rest would come down to luck and sheer endurance. And if nothing else, she certainly had the latter in spades.

Her first step tanked her confidence. The square flashed white just as the last one had, and the vibrators turned on at an even higher intensity. She squirmed, and a small moan escaped her lips before she could suppress it. Caught completely off guard, she swore as she fell to her knees and gripped her pelvis. She could have sworn she picked the right square, the first color was fresh in her mind! She huffed, and tried to stand up as the assault on her loins continued. That was when a third vibrator manifested right above her clit and sent her back to the floor. She panted, fighting tears of frustration welling in her as the attack continued for a few minutes longer than the last one had.

“Oh, you seem surprised. Did I forget to mention I gave you a mild degree of colorblindness when you entered my dungeon? Sorry, sorry.” The voice taunted her and launched into a distorted cackle.

“Bastard...” Motoko spoke with spite as she gradually stood back up, holding herself steady.

The hacker was several steps ahead of her from the start. Kusanagi was a rat in a maze now, even the small hope of a few safe spots along the way proven false. Now she was too far in, and at their whim. She'd just have to steel herself and march forward towards the door, tanking the sensual torture. Mental preparation could only do so much for her, however. The next step she took predictably powered up the vibrators again at a stronger intensity, which she'd expected. What she hadn't expected was a bite mark to suddenly appear at her neck. She gasped, and gripped the area. Her mind raced to recall something at its sight, but the distraction proved to be her undoing as the power of the vibrations at her pussy caught up to her before she could finish her thought.

She struggled to stay standing as she attempted to regain some level of composure, but the pleasure kept ramping up and if the last square was anything to go by it would be staying like this for longer than before. It was here that it truly dawned on her what was lying ahead. That door seemed farther now than it had when she was in the other room. She exhaled, and let out a longer labored moan. Trying to fight it back was pointless, her mind could melt if she kept trying to stay pent up and in cyberspace her mind was the only thing she had. A cascading experience of sexual torture lied ahead, and threatened to tear her apart if she tried to keep to a sense of pride.

The Major soldiered on, letting herself give in a bit to the pleasure of each square's increasing intensity. Her quivering pussy grew wetter and wetter as each minute passed, and each step forward brought some kind of new instrument of sensual cruelty to keep her from getting too comfortable. A new vibrator somewhere on her loins, a lash at her back, the feel of a clamp on her breasts. She squirmed and gasped at each one, shamefully baring herself to the mysterious voyeur. Motoko was on the edge of orgasm for most of her journey, and she was unsure if it was her pride holding out from crossing that last line or if the hacker's sensory manipulation was actively keeping her from reaching a climax. The moment she was back in her body, she had no idea if she was going to jump the bones of the first person she saw or swear off sex forever.

Finally, she reached the portal, a panting wet mess. Kusanagi stumbled forward, feeling herself grow lighter. She felt at her labia, and realized the vibrators had disappeared. Sighing, she slumped against the wall next to the portal to gather herself. Her jacket had been lost somewhere along the path, flung off by an invisible lashing at her back. She gripped her breasts, making sure whatever had been clamping her nipples had disappeared as well. Leaning her head back, her mind wandered back to the thought she'd had at the sight of that bite mark. It seemed familiar, somehow. Like she'd had one in that exact spot before...

“Are you going to move on, or were you thinking of going another round?” The voice blared back into her head, and she groaned. It had been noticeably absent through most of her ordeal.

“Who... the HELL are you?” Kusanagi huffed out, exhausted.

“You really haven't figured it out yet? I'm hurt, honestly. Work really has swallowed your life up, huh?” The voice's distortion let up a little, pitch growing higher.

Motoko furrowed her brow, and put her hand back on her shoulder where she'd felt that bite. She rubbed at the spot, and then peeled away the top covering her breasts to better visualize that clamp at her nipple. Her mind raced, and she exhaled slowly and closed her eyes while she recalled the lashes she had experienced at her back. Finally, she thought back to those first vibrators that had appeared on her crotch and their specific placements. It all came together at once in her head. She remembered all of these exact sensations, and how she'd felt every single one of them before over the course of several nights of steamy passion.

“R-Ran!?” Kusanagi blurted out, incredulous. It couldn't be. This had to be some kind of gross trick.

“Motoko~!” The distortion and pitch effects were shed from the voice completely, and the unmistakable voice of her girlfriend reverberated through the room.

“You did this!? Why!? How!?” Motoko sputtered in equal parts anger, confusion, and arousal.

“Well, you've been neglecting me for your work for so long...” Ran's pout could practically be heard through the sad tone she put on.

“You did ALL OF THIS, for _that?_ ” Motoko yelled, and then looked down. She was furious, absolutely, and yet somehow found herself feeling impressed. Impressed, and horrifically pent up.

“Shouldn't blow a girl off five times in a row, sweetie~” Ran made a kiss to punctuate her shameless explanation.

Kusanagi's furrowed brow and grimace lightened up a bit as she let out a low chuckle. “If that's the case, let me out of here and tell me where you are. That way I can treat you _real **good.**_ ”

“Ohoho! I don't even care if that's a threat, I'm looking forward to it! But, I'm still in control here. And you barely passed level one of this game I made for us. Why don't you give level two a shot? I'll be the grand prize~” Ran giggled, and Motoko saw the portal on the wall change shape from an oval to a heart.

She should be livid. She should be ranting out ever single crime Ran had just broken for this stupid game of hers. She should be wishing her luck in finding a new girlfriend from the other side of a jail cell. Ran was right, though. She was in control, and her game wasn't over. Motoko didn't know what she was gonna do to the girl when she got out, but that would have to wait. Despite herself, a smirk crept onto her face as she got up and looked into the portal.

“You're on, bitch.” Motoko grunted out before leaping in. Ran was going to win no matter what happened. So all the Major could do was try to make sure that at the end of the day, she won more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed that, and you'd like to talk me up and see how disgracefully vanilla I actually am you can come see me retweet porn and descend into existential despair as I figure out my own writing process in real time on my Twitter at <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex>


	2. Level 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the hacker's identity revealed, Kusanagi's crawl through the lewd dungeon reaches new depths.

Now that her “mysterious hacker” had her identity revealed as Ran, her (status pending) girlfriend, Motoko jumped into the next section of this virtual dungeon with a high degree of confidence. A degree high enough to be exploited heavily. When she arrived in a cushioned room colored with the same dark red as the labyrinth she'd gone through before, Kusanagi felt at her virtual body. Her jacket had reappeared, and any lingering sensations of pain or pleasure had been removed. A full refresh for the challenge ahead of her.

“Walking with such confidence! Should I be worried?” Ran's voice teased, and Motoko balled her hands into fists.

“You'll be begging for prison once I get you.” Kusanagi spat out. “Show me what you've got, Ran.”

“Patience! Have a walk around, see what you can find.” At Ran's comment, the walls shifted around and revealed another maze. Kusanagi sighed in frustration.

“You look so gloomy. You wanted to train your VR movement, right? I'm giving you the opportunity.” Ran put on a thin veneer of benevolence that made Motoko growl as she chose a path and began to walk.

Kusanagi marched forward, keeping her eyes out for any signs of a right path. The walls of the dungeon, stained red with simulated rust, sprawled out endlessly with little variance. She quickly chose to simply pick a wall and follow it, attempting to brute force the maze. It was a clever tactic from Ran. Wear her down with boredom and let the anxiety of anticipation creep into her mind. Motoko knew she was made of sterner stuff, though. She was prepared to take on whatever was put in front of her, and pay it back tenfold once she got back in her body.

The Major came to a dead end, and began to move along the wall back the other way before she noticed a grate at the center of the end wall. Her first thought was that it was simply there for ambiance, but this was the first grate she'd seen in the maze and there was no water or other liquid to drain. She ducked down and tugged at it, pulling it open with ease. It was definitely big enough for her to crawl through, but the pitch black dark of the tunnel it led into gave her pause. She shook her head. Fear was useless. Steeling herself, Motoko got on her knees and elbows and began to move into it.

The lights of the digital torches outside didn't reach too far, and Kusanagi soon found her vision completely obscured. She soldiered on, despite the expanse of the dark. After several minutes of no vision and no turns, she began to contemplate turning back. Perhaps this was just an oversight, not a part of the dungeon she was meant to experience. Then that thought got her thinking that it could mean an escape on her own terms, if she managed to catch herself out of bounds. A way to turn the tables on Ran and take control of the situation. That thought got her to continue crawling forward, regardless of her dulled senses.

She stopped crawling when she felt something light brush across her face. Motoko immediately slapped at her cheek, and grit her teeth when a giggle sounded off in the distance. So much for an exploit in the maze. She tried moving herself backwards, and let out a surprise hiss when her rear bumped into something cold and sharp. It was a trap. Of course it was. Now there was no way to go but forward. At least that meant she was getting somewhere at the end of this.

The dark vent passage began to grow more and more cramped as Motoko crawled through. She found herself stuck a few minutes into her continued trek, her rear having apparently been too big for the subtly smaller shaft she was crawling through. Kusanagi groaned, remembering how Ran loved to make comments about her ass. She pushed her arms out, flattening her elbows and pressing her stomach against the floor. Her prone position allowed her to bring her rear down and begin to inch forward. Before she could begin moving, she once again felt something brushing against her. A ghostly trace down her back and up the curvature of her ass. Motoko shivered at the sensation, and shook herself around to try and chase whatever it was off.

Shaking her head and writing it off as a few bugs put in there to creep her out, Kusanagi inched ahead at a snail's pace. There were a few more errant touches at her body, but she ignored them to deny any more satisfaction Ran might gain from her floundering. Then, the intensity picked up. No longer soft breezes along her skin, but now clear and apparently pressure at her body. She stopped in her tracks when something cold and hard pressed into her ass, and instinctually shook her rear up and to the side. The press went away, but now Motoko had a new problem. In her brief panic, she'd forgotten how tight the enclosure had been getting.

The Major's ass had her stuck in the vent. She felt a burn in her face, humiliation creeping into her as she struggled to flatten herself back into a position to move on. It was then that a light finally shone at the end of her tunnel. Rather than a hope of escape however, it was the light of a tv screen above her head. Motoko grimaced as a camera's view flickered on the screen, showing a top down view of her ass sticking out of the gap and along with a split screen showing her angry face. Looking down to avert her gaze, she tried again to fall flat to the ground and get moving.

Kusanagi's head shot back up when she felt a firm slap on her ass. A pair of hands dug into her meaty flesh, pulling at her tight leotard bottom and letting it snap back into the crack of her rear. She shoved herself back, attempting to hit whatever was doing it. Motoko yelped as the sound of a whip cracked and she felt a harsh mark sear into her behind. Clenching her fist, she looked back up at the television screen to see what was doing this to her. Her eyes shot wide open when she saw a clear view of Ran in a dominatrix outfit leering over her protruding ass.

“Hiii Motoko~” Ran looked up into the camera and gave a wave.

“Ran...” Motoko growled out her name through grit teeth. “You're gonna regret this. I'm gonna get out of here and I'm going to-”

“Oh, save it. You're not in control, here.” Ran gave Kusanagi a harsh spank with a riding crop as she paced around. “You should feel bad, making me come into the system myself because you got yourself stuck with this fat ass of yours. I’d like to help you out, but I think I deserve a little respect first.”

The Major spat. “Fuck you.”

“Later.” Ran smiled, and dug her hands into Motoko's ass. “You're stuck, and only I can loosen this up. So ask nicely, and I mean _very_ nicely. Show some reverence.”

Kusanagi shouted and tried to pull herself through the gap with all the force she could muster. Ran laughed, mimicking a jockey riding a horse as she spread her legs above Motoko's hips. She then stepped back, knocked the riding crop against her hand, and wound her arm up for a strike. Ran brought the leather pad down on Kusanagi's pale cheek, leaving a red mark plainly visible in the television screen in front of the Major's face as she squealed in pain. Kusanagi grit her teeth, and tried to stomp backwards at Ran's heels. Giggling like a child, Ran deftly stepped back out of the way of her flailing legs.

“Ready to submit~?” Ran teased, and Motoko slammed her fist to the side.

“Ran! Open the vent!” Kusanagi shouted back, and got a harsh slap on her ass in response.

Stifling the yelp of pain, she swore under her breath. Ran lashed at her again, merciless with her leather instrument as she etched its silhouette into Kusanagi's digital body. Motoko cursed the accuracy of the dive's sensory experiences, as tears began to well in her eyes. Ran's vicious onslaught continued, swiping at her ass from new angles and enjoying the sight of her reddening flesh jiggling like gelatin. She kept going, kept abusing the Major's rear end with wicked delight as she grinned into the camera and her own personal screen's view of Motoko's face.

Kusanagi released a guttural scream as she unclenched her fist, and Ran finally let up. She tossed the riding crop behind her, and admired her handiwork. Kusanagi's ass had been thoroughly used and abused, turned into her personal plaything and shaped to her pleasure. Motoko panted in exhaustion, cheeks burning with humiliation as small whines escaped her lips. Ran lifted a leg up and pressed a tipped black heel into the Major's tender flesh.

“I'll give you another chance. Ask me nicely, ask me like I'm your _queen_. Say 'Please, lady Ran, will you please expand the walls of this vent enough so I can fit my huge ass through it?' and I'll relent.” Ran dug her heel into Motoko's ass, and she grunted through grit teeth. “I won't even tell anyone how wet that all just made you.”

Kusanagi's eyes widened. The pressure at her crotch was something she'd pushed to the back of her mind in the midst of this chaos, but now she was all too aware that she was leaking a slick fluid that Ran was all too familiar with. It hit her that knowing Ran was the hacker wasn't the blessing she thought it was. With your everyday criminal, an experience like this wouldn't be so focused and tailored to her every weakness. Ran knew her very intimately, knew what stimuli would force a reaction out of her body. And she probably could spread this information, if this was all of her design.

“P-please...” Kusanagi forced the word out of her mouth, gagging on the thought of submitting like this. Ran cocked her head and smiled. “Please help me fit my... my fat ass... through this vent... l-lady Ran...” Motoko closed her eyes and beat back the lingering tears as she made her plea.

Ran giggled, and removed her heel from Kusanagi's rear. She snapped a finger and the gap widened slightly before she brought her foot back up to kick Motoko further into the vent. Flat on the ground, the Major took a second to gather herself and give her butt some much needed rest. Gazing up, she saw Ran blow a kiss into the camera before her body faded out of the digital realm. Catching her breath, Motoko shook her head and began to crawl forward again with a frown.

After a few minutes of crawling through darkness and stirring in her racing thoughts, a light at the end of the tunnel finally appeared. Kusanagi pushed aside her lingering anxieties and doubts and picked up the pace, eager to escape the claustrophobic environment. When she finally reached the end, she toppled out of a hole in a wall and landed on her back. The room she found herself in was another of the cushioned red velvet variety. Though a soft material to land on, her rear was still sore from the abuse it took back in the tunnel, so she laid on her back for a few seconds to ease the pain and ignore the humiliating pleasure.

Turning around and standing up, she was greeted with a disturbing sight. A solid chunk of oak wood carved into an elongated triangular prism stood bolted into the ground in the middle of the room. Two weights hung off the side, tied to wires that led up to the ceiling. From the ceiling, a rope harness dangled down a few feet above the fixture. Motoko grimaced, and looked around at the walls. No doors. The only way out was back through that dark tunnel of hell.

“What's with the gloomy look, Motoko? I told you we should try a wooden horse sometime, and I remember you saying it sounded like fun!” Ran's voice chimed through her head, signalling that she was once again outside the virtual world and looking in.

“I... was... joking.” Kusanagi spat out each word, and clenched her teeth at Ran's laughter. This was more extreme than they'd ever gotten in the bedroom.

“Well, I could open a door for you... if you play this room's game. Unless you wanna try your luck in the vents again?” Kusanagi's eye twitched at the thought. “Mm, thought so. Get in the harness and I'll explain the rules. It'll be fun! Come on~”

Motoko grunted, and stepped forward before closing her eyes and gripping the harness. Ran squealed in excitement as she tugged it down. Looking it over, it was clearly a tight fit. Kusanagi sighed as she realized her bulky jacket wasn't going to agree with the crude device Ran had set up for her, and went to pull it off her shoulders. Ran gave an ear piercing obnoxious whistle as the Major stripped her jacket off to expose her bare shoulders and generous cleavage barely contained in her skin tight leotard. Resigned, Kusanagi stepped into the harness.

The harness tightened around her the moment she stepped into it, harsh rope digging into the soft flesh of her thighs and pulling her limbs up and aside. She winced as the rough material burned against her skin and her arms were yanked up and pulled far apart from each other. Motoko was hoisted up, the harness lifting her up and settling her in place about a foot above the wooden horse. The corners of the walls opened up, revealing mirrors that forced Kusanagi to view just how exposed and vulnerable she really was. The wall she faced directly lifted up to reveal a large television screen, which flickered on to reveal Ran laying back at a desk with a smug smile.

“Motoko, it's time for the game! It's time... for twenty questions!” Ran threw her hands in the air.

“Are you serious?” Motoko gave her an unimpressed glower.

“Yep! You're a detective, right? You're used to asking questions.” Ran spun her chair around, and leaned back forward. “That's why you won't be! You'll be answering _my_ questions~”

Kusanagi swallowed back a frustrated groan. In her gut, she knew this was about to go places that she didn't like. Ran had proven that she was willing to cross every line under the sun, and Motoko had little choice but to endure everything she had in store for her. Her scorned lover was in control of her every experience as long as she was in this dive. If there was anything she wanted from her, she could take it. At this point, it seemed like all she wanted was the darkest pleasure she could muster from playing with the very fabric of the Major's being.

“I'll take your silence as a tacit understanding. Now, I'm going to ask you a series of questions that you have to answer truthfully. And trust me, as long as you're strung up in my space I'll know if you're lying.”

Motoko wanted to call that as a bluff, but at this point she was so exhausted and her mind such a haze that she couldn't recall if that was possible. In any case, “the truth” most likely meant “whatever Ran wants to hear” in this case. Further humiliation to indulge Ran's lust for dominance or an agonizing descent onto a medieval torture device to indulge Ran's sadist streak. A hard choice to make. She steeled herself.

“Ask away. Not like I have anything to hide from you.” Kusanagi spoke with a slow and deliberate confidence.

Ran grinned. “You're right! Not from me. That's why I've got my recording software up.”

Kusanagi's eyes widened, and she sputtered at that claim. Ran laughed at the sudden onset of panic on her face, and rested her chin upon her hands. Motoko looked around the room, searching in vain for some kind of way out. There was nothing. She was completely at Ran's apparently nonexistent mercy, and her hope to just say the things she wanted to hear to endure the teasing flew out the window. The sudden idea of any personal or especially perverse details getting to her colleagues or into the wider world made the torture device a lot more palatable.

“I'm going to kill you.” The Major shot Ran a glare as she readied herself for the oncoming game.

“Oh, I know. It'll be fun.” Ran gave a wink, and leaned back in her chair. “First question! What's the largest thing you've ever taken up your ass?”

Kusanagi coughed, caught off guard by the casual jump into perversion. Somehow she expected Ran to start with a few softballs, but this was right into the deep end. Furthermore, this was a question that Ran knew the answer to. No calling that bluff now. She spelled out one of her steamiest nights of passion for anyone she knew and anyone she didn't to hear in detail or she got lowered onto the wooden horse. She grit her teeth, and looked to the side. Realistically, this wasn't that bad a detail to put out there. It's not like people knowing she did butt stuff in the bedroom would come back to bite her in any way. Yet some stubborn pride demanded that she refuse, play hard to get despite her situation.

“Go fuck yourself.” Motoko turned her head back to the screen with a determined steely-eyed look.

Ran smiled, and the weights around the wooden horse dipped as the ropes slowly lowered Motoko down onto the edge of the oak slab. It prodded at her crotch as her thighs came to a rest upon the harsh surface on either side. Kusanagi stifled a groan in response to the subtle pressure at her loins and the strain of her legs being parted further. Ran hummed as she tapped something on her end, causing the wooden horse to jerk forward. The hard wooden edge of the device rubbing right against her slit and moving forward, Motoko couldn't help but let out an embarrassing moan. She swore under her breath as it moved back into position, before shaking her head and glaring back at the television screen.

“I love how much of a fighter you are. It's admirable. It's _**hot.**_ ” Ran licked her lips. “Next question: what's the quickest way to get you to cum?”

Kusanagi fought back the urge to scream at her, closing her eyes tight. She still didn't know if Ran could really tell if she was lying or if it was all a performance for her. But stretched out against the hard wood between her legs, she didn't want to chance a further drop coupled with another round of sudden movement. Ran probably knew the answer to this one as well anyway, even if she never outright stated. Motoko sucked in her breath and grit her teeth as she readied herself to give the answer Ran wanted.

“Biting me. On the nape of my neck.” She answered in as flat and factual a voice as she could muster, hoping to deny Ran at least the satisfaction of a whimpering defeat.

“Ah... too true. That spot has seen some abuse, hasn't it?” Ran fiddled with something on her end, breathing a little harder. “Don't mind me, just zooming in on it... oh yeah.”

Motoko closed her eyes and tried to ignore the voyeuristic glee that colored Ran's comment. “Next question?”

“Oh! Of course, ehehe~” Ran flashed an innocent smile, and Motoko furrowed her brow. “Ever take a dick in that tight little snatch, Motoko?”

Kusanagi let out a surprised snort at the question. This was one Ran definitely did not know the answer to. The way she leaned forward, eyes wide in wonder and mischief, signalled that she was very interested in the response. That whole 'lie detector' threat was clawing at her mind. Motoko had no idea what was real anymore. If she answered truthfully and got the horse, would that be because Ran was bluffing or because she didn't like the answer? And then the question itself still felt daunting. They'd all been lewd in nature but the sudden invasion of her privacy threw in an extra flavor of uncomfortable.

“Motoko? Maybe I should just lower you to jog you back to reality...”

“Yes!” Kusanagi shot her head up and blurted her answer out. “I've... been with a man.”

Ran looked at her with an open mouth. “Wow...” She looked Kusanagi up and down, and exhaled slowly. “That's... not what I asked, Motoko!”

Ran grinned and flicked a switch, sending Kusanagi into a sudden drop. Eyes wide and with no time to ready herself, the Major gasped as her legs were forcibly stretched out further along the harsh wooden surface and the edge of the device cut into the bottom of her leotard and dug into her folds. It began to rock subtly back and forth, stimulating her vulva with sharp vibrations as her legs strained under the force of the ropes. Kusanagi knocked her head back and let out a low guttural moan, leading to short panting breaths as the wooden horse racked her body with pain and pleasure. When it came to a stop, the edge of the wood was visibly moistened.

“Fuck!” Kusanagi shouted out, tears welled up in her eyes. Ran giggled in response, provoking her to clench her jaw and struggle against her restraints.

“What are you going to do, Motoko? Punch the polygons?” Ran leaned back, satisfied.

Kusanagi stopped her flailing after a sharp jolt of pain from moving her legs. They were bound and stretched out wide enough that a wrong move could feel crippling. That, and she knew Ran was right. There was nothing she could do about this situation aside from endure it. It sprang to her mind again that this was all being captured on video, and she shuddered at the thought of anyone she knew seeing her like this. She didn't even get to figure out if Ran was actually able to tell if she was lying or not. She'd never been outplayed like this before.

“So... question four...”

As Ran continued to grill Motoko, the questions became increasingly perverse and bizarre. Kusanagi was prompted to reveal the longest she'd ever gone with something in her vagina, the exact measurements of her breasts, how many times she'd been pegged, and number of other lurid details about her body and her sexual life. Ran knew the questions that would humiliate her just enough to get her to agonize over answering or going deeper down on the wooden horse. That made it all the sweeter whenever she pushed past the line and forced the Major down onto the device.

When asked to reveal who took her virginity, Motoko spat out another insult before she was stretched further over the wooden horse. Each time she had to take a go on the thing, Ran amped up the experience with more bucking and vibrations. She had the room heat up, getting sweat to drip down Kusanagi's forehead and have her cleavage glisten for the camera. Her leotard top was visibly tearing at her crotch, and her swollen clit was on display. The moist edge of the wood was evident of how disturbingly good this all felt for her, further reducing Kusanagi to a sexual plaything.

The Major fought every step of the way, clinging desperately to any sense of dignity she could find in herself. Being laid bare on a torture device and visibly getting off on it, a perfect virtual replica of every delightful curve on her body visible through the increasingly ragged top, she didn't have much dignity left. Yet she fought back every moan, every whimper, every possible response she could beat back that signalled how the pain and the pleasure were one and the same at this point. Ran knew firsthand just how much of a pain slut Motoko was, and she was all too happy to capture it on camera. For personal use, or for possible protection the moment Kusanagi got out of this dungeon. It was hard to tell.

As they approached the final question, Ran began to lean back and shamelessly flip her skirt open to begin pleasuring herself. After Motoko again refused to answer a question and take another ride on the wooden horse, she was forced to witness Ran work herself right in front of her camera. Ran slipped two fingers in her own pussy, and gripped her tit as she laughed and moaned her way to a quick orgasm. Kusanagi could only let her own agonizing pleasure boil up inside her, stubborn pride refusing to allow her to get off like her captor was. Yet as Ran flicked her clit, Motoko's aching need burned with an intensity that began to overtake her rage. As her legs were forced into a high angle split, tight ropes pulling her joints, the rough oak wood crashing against her folds, she struggled to hold firm and deny this one last victory.

Ran mewled as she came, her squirt blurring the camera before she laughed and wiped it off. Seething, Motoko's lips quivered as she steeled herself for the last question. She'd come this far, she had one last hurdle to overcome before this cavalcade of sensual torture let up. Then she'd deal with herself, at least as soon as those damn cameras were off of her. Kusanagi swallowed before clearing her throat and glaring at Ran with all the fury she could muster. Ran, coming down from her climax, slowly licked her own orgasm and made a show of her own pleasure.

Then, Ran dropped her atom bomb. “Final question, Motoko... do you want to cum?”

Kusanagi froze. Her lips parted to form an immediate answer, but her teeth stayed clenched. Ran breathed heavily, lying back after her own orgasm. She traced her finger from her labia up to her chest, and flicked her tongue out. Motoko's breathing grew ragged. What a fucking question to end on. No matter how she answered, the result would be the same. Truth or not, lie detector or not. All roads led to the same humiliating conclusion. The only choice Kusanagi had was how long that road would be.

“Well~?” Ran asked again in a sing-song voice.

“I...” Kusanagi started, unsure how she was going to finish the sentence. Ran leaned in, and held up a finger glistening wet with her climax.

Kusanagi's will shattered. “Yes! God fucking damnit. Yes. I want to cum. Ran, please-”

“Oh, I love you so much, you know that? Of course I'll make you cum, sweetie.” Ran smiled, and flicked another switch.

The ropes pulled Motoko down as far she could go, stretching her legs out wide as the edge of the wood dug into her exposed pussy. From the walls beside her, two mechanical arms shot out and tore her leotard apart. The room began to heat up and the wooden horse moved more like a mechanical bronco, rubbing up and down her slit. Kusanagi opened her mouth and a loud gasping moan escaped her lips as she surrendered to the dark pleasure of Ran's torture. Her nipples hardened, those mechanical arms now holding her breasts tight and keeping her in place as the ropes were swung about by the erratic movements of the device below.

Motoko panted and sighed, tears falling from her face as what felt like weeks worth of pent up sexual tension flooded out of her at once. Ran began to fingerfuck herself at the sight, getting Kusanagi even more riled up as the sexual torture went into overdrive. She found her legs pulled down harder, practically cracking the wood as her toes brushed the ground. The sharp pain at her hips mixed perfectly with the hard hitting pressure of the oak edge slamming into her pussy, sending waves of fire up her body as it all boiled over. With one last guttural shout, Kusanagi came. Shamefully, she squirted all over the wooden horse, coating the oak in her climax. Ran reached another orgasm herself watching Motoko break completely, the camera obscuring completely and flickering off as Kusanagi came down from the high.

A few moments after the shameful display, the ropes around Kusanagi went slack and the harness loosened up. She dropped to the side off of the medieval device, lying in a pool of her digital squirt. The volume and reach of her orgasm was hard to believe, certainly something Ran coded to make the afterglow more decadent. Naked and shivering in a dingy red room, Motoko was no closer to any kind of escape and she had just surrendered the last vestige of her pride. If there was anything left for Ran to win from her, she didn't know what it was.

When she lifted her head up, Motoko saw another virtual portal that signalled an exit of sorts. Rather than being labelled as another dungeon level or an escape back to the original server, it simply said “grand prize”. Kusanagi dropped her head back, trying to process what that could possibly mean. After some deliberation, she remembered Ran saying that she was the prize at the end of the game. Could the portal be leading her back to her shell? Would she be waiting there, ready and willing for the Major's full retribution? What did she think the retribution would look like? Kusanagi certainly didn't know what it would be. She had trouble knowing much of anything right now.

Motoko sat up. She could ruminate on what she wanted to do all day. Spend a dozen minutes crafting scenarios in her mind, distress over how many of them still ended with her in Ran's bed. She had been violated so heavily, yet some part of her wanted more even in her revenge fantasies. This was fruitless. There was no reason to keep her thoughts more than one step ahead. Kusanagi struggled to her feet, and walked forward with ragged breaths. She was naked, she was sore, she was filled with shame.

She was in the perfect position to get what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I must disclaim to all reading that I am truthfully extremely vanilla. Yet, much fun writing this. If you want to point and laugh at me and don't mind seeing nicely drawn/modeled porn retweeted, feel free to follow me on my Twitter at <https://twitter.com/NudorahRex>


End file.
